A Love that Lasts redone
by Krysy Winters
Summary: This is basically a new, revamped, BETTER version of A Love that Lasts.


A/N Okay, so this is basically a new, re-vamped, BETTER version of A Love that Lasts. It was pointed out to me, that I made quite a few mistakes, so thank you to 'karla', it's the only reason i re-did this. Set near the end of 'The Gift'. I figure, if Spike wasn't pushed off the edge of the tower by Doc, he could have done this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my computer, and my imagination. All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Dawnie" A swift bite, and Spike and Dawn were both wincing in pain, then he was pulling deeply on her blood.

Buffy panicked when she saw Spike bite her baby sis, and she raced over to them, wishing she had a stake with her. The tower was rocking precariously beneath them as she ran.

Spike removed his fangs from Dawn's neck just as Buffy reached them, and he turned to face her. "Spike, what the hell?" yelled the Slayer, cocking her fist back, ready to strike.

"I'm sorry," he started. "Here, take this." He handed her his black leather duster, "Take care of it. An'...well, you know I love you..." He lunged at her, sinking his fangs into her jugular vein, wincing again. Then, before she could react, he was gone, diving off the edge of the tower.

(SpikePOV) 

As Spike plummeted towards the ground, he thought about how much he loved Buffy and Dawn. Pain ripped through him as the portal's power rushed into his body. He howled in agony as he felt something explode within himself, pressurized by the intense heat. Magic and electricity were coursing through him, burning him from the inside. But as he passed through the portal, he felt another, different jolt go through him, and he realised it was his heartbeat. 

(BuffyPOV)

As Buffy dragged her sister down the tower, she could see Spike, writhing in pain as he fell through the electrically charged portal. His body hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and she winced. When she finally reached the bottom of the tower, everyone was already surrounding Spike's body.

Buffy ran over to where he lay, and somewhere in her mind she realized if he was dead, he would be dust, but she ignored that little voice that sounded suspiciously like Giles.

"What's happening?" she asked no-one in particular.

Buffy knelt down next to Spike, and felt for any breath coming out of his nose or mouth, knowing that he still breathed even when unconscious.

"Hey, he's breathing!" Buffy announced.

She leant over him, accidentally knocking his side in the process, and his eyes snapped open as he moaned in pain, when his shattered ribs ground together. "Buffy... I'm... I'm alive!" He said in wonderment, looking into her eyes. Buffy raised a hand to his chest, and she could feel a slow, faint _thump, thump_.

"But I'm not gonna make it." whispered Spike, "I love you, Buffy."

"I know, Spike, I love you too, please hold on, we're gonna get you to a hospital." she whispered to him. "Giles, call 911!" She yelled over her shoulder to her middle-aged Watcher.

After six long, painful minutes, the ambulance arrived, and took Spike to the Emergency Room with Buffy holding his hand the entire time. As the Doctors wheeled him into the ER, Buffy broke down crying. Dawn hugged her from behind, having just come in.

* * *

Four agonizing hours later, a doctor walked out into the waiting room, pulling his blood-soaked scrubs off.

"Miss Summers?" he said, loudly, looking at everyone in the waiting room. Buffy stood up and quickly walked over to him. "Yes, that's me. Is Spike alright? Is he gonna be okay? Can I see him?" she bombarded the doctor with questions.

"I'm sorry, Miss Summers, we did all we could, but the fall, doubled with the electrocution, was just too much for his body to handle," Tears were streaming down Buffy's face as he continued. "I'm sorry to inform you that William Stevenson has passed away." he said with utmost sincerity.

'No! No! No! No! No!' Buffy thought, "NOOOO!!!" she screamed.

"Buffy," Giles started, "Buffy, you must calm down!" It wasn't working "Dawn, help me!" he said to the mystic Key.

"Buffy? Buffy! C'mon, you gotta stop! Buffy, please? He did it for you!"

Finally she calmed down enough to fill out and sign all the nessecary forms, as best she could.

The doctors patched up everyone else, and said they could leave. Buffy was the first to suggest going home, "I just want to sleep." was all she said. 

* * *

The next few days flew by, and the next thing she knew, Buffy was getting ready for Spike's funeral. She wore the earrings she knew Spike liked, and the plain, black cotton skirt he always said made her look beautiful.

All Buffy could do was cry as Spike's casket was lowered into the ground. Dawn pushed her forward slightly, and she realised that everyone was starting to leave. Buffy knelt down at the edge of the six foot hole in the ground where Spike's body now lay, a few tears falling onto the lid of the coffin. She carefully dropped the single blood-red rose onto the long, black box containing the vampire... no, the _man, _she loved.

Buffy was now crying harder than ever, and the heavens, agreeing with her, opened up, and poured out all of it's sorrow for the fallen Champion.

The Slayer leant down, one hand closed tightly in a fist, she dropped her favourite stake, Mr. Pointy, beside her rose. Sobbing uncontrollably, she opened her hand, the dirt hitting the coffin, right where his heart would be.

"Goodbye Spike, I love you, always. We had a love that could last forever, I just wish I told you sooner." Buffy whispered to Spike.

As Buffy Summers walked slowly out of the cemetery, a soft wind rose up from around Spike's grave

"_I love you too, Buffy_"

Buffy smiled to herself, hearing his whisper. Their love can last, even through death.

The End

Please Review?!? C'mon, it takes like 20 seconds to say "that was cool"... or y'know, "it sucked..." I feel special when I get them...  
Thanks for reading,

_Krysy_


End file.
